


Swallowing Words

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry has an overwhelming day of work. Draco finds a way to fix it.





	Swallowing Words

Muttered voices, the slam of filing cabinets and office doors, the burst of flames from a Floo. Harry sat in his office listening to the symphony of the weekend. It was a Friday evening and the workers from the Auror’s office at the Ministry were finally headed home.

Harry shuffled around a stack of parchment on his desk, knocking a quill onto the floor in the process. It had been a long week and Harry was drained; he had dealt with a number of distressing cases and now he was drowning in the paperwork for it. 

He let out a sigh, running a hand over his face. It was rough with stubble, a result of practically living at the office over the past two weeks. He looked down at his robes, noticing a hole on the inseam of his trousers. He had already spelled the tear shut four times, but it just continued to rip. Letting out a disgruntled groan, Harry threw off his glasses and pressed his forehead down onto his desk, the cool wooden surface and the even pressure soothing his throbbing headache.

It felt like only seconds later that Harry registered the slam of a door. He quickly sat up, scrambling for his wand, only to realize that all he could see in front of him was a blurred figure. Just when he was about to send out an _Expelliarmus_ for good measure, a voice spoke, “My my, Potter. You’re looking ghastly.”

Harry recognized the smooth haughty voice, finally locating his glasses, Draco Malfoy coming into clear view. 

“Not only do you look like death, but if I had been here to kill you, I would have succeeded.” Draco stalked slowly toward Harry, the click of his knee-high boots against the floor and the sensual sway of his slim hips leaving Harry’s mouth dry. “Not much of an Auror, are you Potter?”

Every decent comeback or insult had long gone from Harry’s brain, his mind nothing but a jumbled mess after such a miserable week. 

Draco rounded the side of Harry’s desk, hopping gracefully up onto the polished wooden surface, his long legs crossing over one another in a way that should absolutely _not_ have made Harry’s cock twitch in his trousers, except that it did. 

“And so silent as well?” Draco hummed, cocking his head at Harry, his grey eyes taking in the stubble on Harry’s jaw and the rumpled appearance of his Auror uniform. “Silent is fine. I don’t need you to talk.” 

Draco began unbuttoning his collared shirt, the pace of his nimble fingers unhurried, the crisp white material reminding Harry of their days at Hogwarts. He then rolled up the sleeves methodically, speaking to Harry as he moved, “You are done with work for tonight,” Draco said matter-of-factly, his shirt now fully undone, his toned chest bare, the pale skin of his neck now fully on display. “I will do all the work now.”

Harry felt dazed, sitting back quietly in his desk chair and simply watching as Draco undressed. 

When Draco reached for the zipper of his knee-high leather boots, Harry let out a sound of distress. Draco tutted at him, “I know you like the boots, Potter. But I have other plans for this evening.”

After removing his boots, trousers, and shirt, Draco stood before Harry fully naked, his cock half-hard and his nipples pebbled. Harry reached out to touch him, and Draco moved in closer, allowing Harry to run his hands freely over the planes of his abdomen, the curves of his shoulders and the swell of his arse. 

Harry finally opened his mouth as if to speak, but Draco shook his head, pressing a finger to Harry’s lips. Draco then shifted, moving with such poise and beauty down onto his knees, brushing Harry’s hands out of the way when he attempted to open up his trousers. Draco replaced Harry’s hands with his own, unbuttoning the trousers and then pulling them open, Harry’s cock visible beneath the fabric, almost fully hard and aching for Draco’s touch. 

Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cock, he then pushed up the hem of Harry’s shirt, kissing wetly over the dark trail of hair covering his lower abdomen. Then he let out a soft breath, the air cascading over the wetness on Harry’s belly and sending a shiver through him. 

Draco took his time removing Harry from the confines of his fitted trousers, taking the head into his mouth and tonguing under the foreskin, using his hands to explore Harry’s balls, tugging lightly on the nest of jet black hair that surrounded the base of Harry’s cock. With every touch and swipe of Draco’s tongue Harry felt the blood rushing toward his cock, his head spinning as Draco took one of Harry’s balls into his mouth, laving beneath them before licking a stripe up Harry’s length from base to tip. 

Harry was older now, his orgasms requiring more work, his pleasure always hovering just out of reach, whereas it used to be a constant, ever-present entity. He could no longer come from a quick blowjob, and it took him a pathetic amount of time to get off during his typical morning wank. But when Harry was with Draco, he didn’t feel old. He felt young and alive. The heat curling steadily in his belly didn’t feel long and drawn out, it felt like a tease of what was to come. Everything he did with Draco was beyond words, so instead of telling Draco just how good he was making Harry feel, Harry swallowed his words and cleared his mind, letting the moans and whines escaping his lips speak for him instead. 

Harry’s fingers were spasming against the arms of his desk chair, a warmth enveloping his body as Draco continued to lick and suckle and kiss every inch of Harry’s cock. 

When Draco pulled off, Harry looked down at him, a whimper coming out of him without thought. Draco’s thin lips were swollen and flushed, saliva coating his lips and dribbling down his chin. His eyes were a mixture of black and silver with a hint of blue, the color seeming to change and swirl as Harry held his gaze. 

Draco stood up silently, adjusting Harry’s trousers for him before leading Harry over to the quaint seating area in Harry’s office. There was a small coffee table, a loveseat, and one wingback armchair that George had nicked Harry from Hogwarts when he returned to teach a course on Experimental Potions. 

Harry felt Draco’s hands guiding him onto the loveseat. Once he was seated, Draco stepped back for a moment, his eyes running over Harry and making him feel naked, though he was still fully clothed. Draco then leaned down and tugged Harry’s trousers until they were pooled around his ankles. Harry’s cock was completely hard now, his length snapping back against his belly when Draco removed his trousers.

After a quick wordless spell to slick up Harry’s cock, Draco climbed up onto the loveseat, straddling Harry and giving him a brief - but dirty - kiss before reaching behind him and pressing himself down on Harry’s cock. Draco was already slick when Harry’s fingers skimmed past his hole, and he took Harry in achingly slow. When the head first breached him, they both let out a groan of pleasure. By the time he had bottomed-out, Harry was seeing spots in his vision, the tight heat around his cock drawing an incoherent set of sounds out of him. 

Harry smoothed his hands up and down Draco’s back, following its natural curve, feeling the knots of Draco’s spine as he went. Draco arched into him and began to move, grinding his hips and getting himself adjusted before he began lifting himself off Harry’s cock. The steady rise and fall of Draco’s arse around Harry’s cock was shifting Harry’s foreskin in a delicious way, the constant heat not allowing him a moment to recover from the sensation, his orgasm building with each and every movement. 

Draco had his hands pressed to Harry’s shoulders, his head thrown back as he let out broken gasps and whines. Then Draco changed the angle of his thrusts and then cried out, clenching down around Harry’s cock and gripping Harry’s shoulders tightly, his nails digging into Harry’s skin in a way that made his heart jump in his chest. 

Without words, Harry knew that Draco was close, and one glance at Harry’s face told Draco the same. Harry reached up to pull Draco in for a kiss, pouring all of his emotions into Draco’s mouth, letting his thoughts and curses, his cries and moans slide off his tongue and onto Draco’s. They exchanged so much more than words with that kiss. It didn’t take long after the kiss began for Draco to come, a cry spilling into Harry’s mouth as his cock spilled onto Harry’s Auror uniform, a few drops landing on his bare hip. 

Draco then pulled off and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, leaning forward to kiss over Harry’s neck, breathing hotly over the thin strip of skin beneath Harry’s ear, then biting down onto his earlobe and pulling. The combination of sensations had Harry coming within minutes, his cock flushed a deep red as ropes of come landed across Draco’s hand, some of it landing on Harry’s uniform to mix with Draco’s own.

When they parted, Harry didn’t know what to say. He felt spent, overwhelmed, and grateful. But he felt something that terrified him too. He had the urge to let those three seemingly meaningless words fall from his lips, his pulse increasing rapidly as his heart joined in the proceedings, encouraging him to say those words aloud.

Harry took a deep breath and turned toward Draco, but the words died on his lips. Everything Harry was feeling, everything he wanted to say, and the things he was far too scared to admit, were all reflected in Draco’s gaze. In that instant, Harry knew that he didn’t have to say anything, because Draco already knew.

So Harry swallowed his words and pulled Draco in for a kiss.

****


End file.
